The present invention relates to an apparatus for the gasification of liquids, especially for the aeration of water.
Such apparatus are used, for example, in clarification plants. A plurality of aeration elements are disposed on a distribution conduit, whereby the distribution conduit on the one hand serves for the supply of air or gas to the aeration elements, and on the other hand also serves for the securement of the aeration elements. A plurality of distribution conduits can in turn be combined to form a system.
An elongated aeration element is disclosed in DE 33 19 161A1. In addition, DE 36 00 234 discloses an apparatus for the aeration of water, according to which individual aeration elements are connected with the distribution conduit via fittings that during assembly are pressed into a bore in the distribution conduit accompanied by elastic deformation, thereby forming a positive connection. However, the aeration elements are plate-shaped elements. Such a connection is not suitable for elongated aeration elements, which can have a length of up to one meter. When the apparatus moves or if there are flows in the liquid that is to be aerated, the long aeration elements act like lever arms, so that the forces that occur at the connection locations are much greater than is the case with plate-shaped aeration elements.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, for an apparatus of the aforementioned general type, to provide a connection between aeration element and distribution conduit that is suitable for long aeration elements, and in addition is elastic in order to be able to compensate for movements of the apparatus or flows in the liquid, and that nonetheless is easy to assemble and that requires only a few straightforward components.